narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Caspian (book)
Prince Caspian was the second (written order) or fourth (chronological) book in The Chronicles of Narnia and tells the story of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy's second trip to Narnia where they discover that the usurper Miraz has taken control. This evil ruler has tried to kill off the magical creatures of Narnia and is unaware of the many Narnians hiding in the remote corners of the land. The Pevensie children help the young Telmarine Prince Caspian organize his army of Talking Beasts and, with the help of the great Lion Aslan, Narnia is once again freed. Due to the anomalies found between Earth time and Narnian, this story takes place in Narnian-year 2303 and Earth year 1941. Chapter Listings/Contents 1. The Island *2. The Ancient Treasure House *3. The Dwarf *4. The Dwarf Tells of Prince Caspian *5. Caspian's Adventure in the Mountains *6. The People that Lived in Hiding *7. Old Narnia in Danger *8. How They Left the Island *9. What Lucy Saw *10. The Return of the Lion *11. The Lion Roars *12. Sorcery and Sudden Vengeance *13. The High King in Command *14. How All Were Very Busy *15. Aslan Makes a Door in the Air Plot Summary Caspian Blows the Horn Prince Caspian begins with the four Pevensie children at the station waiting for the train that would take them to school for the year. Before the train gets to them, they begin to feel the pull of magic on them, and they find themselves in a place they assume to be Narnia. However, they are on an island and they cannot find anything that they recognize from their first trip. When they go to explore the nearby ruins, they discover that they are in the remains of what had once been the castle of Cair Paravel. Soon after this, they rescue the red dwarf Trumpkin from the Telmarines, and he explains that in the absence of Narnian rulers the Telmarines had invaded Narnia and driven all of the Old Narnian's who were left into hiding in the woods. But the rightful Prince Caspian, under the tutorship of Dr. Cornelius, had learned all about the Narnians, and he loved their stories. Now Caspian's uncle, King Miraz, was set out to kill him, and after much debate Caspian had blown the horn that Dr. Cornelius had given to him - the one that had belonged to Queen Susan - and it's magic had brought the four children back into Narnia. Aslan's How After listening to Trumpkin's story the children knew they needed to meet with Prince Caspian at Aslan's How. Unfortunately, the land of Narnia had changed over the many years they had been absent, and Peter lost his way. Aslan showed them the way, but he appeared only to Lucy, forcing the others to trust her and follow where she said she saw the Lion. Eventually they reached Aslan's How - a mound that had been erected over the broken Stone Table - and assisted Caspian in gathering troops and preparing for battle with Miraz's army. King Caspian Peter challenged Miraz to a duel as High King, and he was "victorious" as Miraz had tripped over a tussock and never got up. was killed by the Lord Glozelle whom he had insulted earlier, in revenge. The Narnians - with Aslan's help - faired well in the battle that followed. In the end, Aslan crowned Caspian King of Narnia and opened a door on the edge of a cliff. Many Telmarines gathered and were told to choose to live in Narnia or return to live forever in their homeland, Telmar. One Telmarine who went in first was told by Aslan that he'll have a good furture there. After Peter explained Aslan had told him and Susan would not return to Narnia, and that it was time to go back to England.Prince Caspian marks Susan Pevensie's last journey in Narnia. Though he gave Susan back her horn, she told him to keep it. After saying their goodbyes they went through the door that Aslan had made and were back in the railway station. Adaptations *1989: Prince Caspian & The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (BBC) *2008: Prince Caspian (Disney movie) It has also been produced in audio format: * 2000: Prince Caspian (Focus on the Family Radio Theatre) * Harper Audio audiobook read by Lynn Redgrave Locations *London *Cair Paravel *Aslan's How *the Stone Table *Miraz's Castle *Fords of Beruna Characters *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Lucy Pevensie *Caspian X *Dr. Cornelius *Reepicheep *Trumpkin *Nikabrik *Trufflehunter Category:Expansion Category:Books